Vampire Kisses
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was a normal high school girl, who liked science, enjoyed art and loved music. Spending her free time at the local ice rink; who knew that a simple Death Drop on blades would catch some random blood thirsty vampire's attention:FullSumIns


**Vampire Kisses**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi was a normal high school girl, who liked science, enjoyed art and loved music. Spending her free time at the local ice rink; who knew that a simple Death Drop on blades would catch some random blood thirsty vampire's attention with REALLY long silvery white hair. Who knew...**

**Anime: InuYasha**

**Couple: Kagome/?**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure/Angst**

**Rated: M**

**_A/N: Before we start, I would like to Dedicate this story to one of my reviewers, AliceMarieSwan, who actually wanted an Inuyasha fic with a specific pairing, so, here it is. I hope everyone enjoys this fic, and I hope that it's to your liking, Alice! Bai-Bai~! ^-^''_**

**-x-x-x-**

**Everyday Normality**

**-x-x-x-**

_Have you ever heard the saying 'seventeen going on immortal'?_

_...no...?_

_Then let me ask you a different question. Have you...ever died?_

_...no again, huh...I must be one very lucky girl._

_Here is one more question...have you ever...heard of a...Vampire's Kiss?_

_...yeah...I didn't think so..._

_So...putting the questionnaire aside, I want to tell you everything, so listen carefully. Everyone...there is always that one day...everyone wakes up and just...they just want something AMAZING to happen! You know? Like, you find a million dollars and donate half of it to the library, a fourth to an orphanage and a fourth to your little sisters elementary. Then there is that scenario, the one where you are stuck in an elevator with a woman heavy with child, then she goes into labor and you help deliver a healthy baby boy! That kind of moment...I think...I think everyone wants, at least once. The feeling, that makes your heart soar..._

_...wouldn't it have been great if that was the kind of 'amazing' thing that happened..._

_I mean...what girl wakes up a human one day...then...goes to bed...a vampire...I mean, I'm sure it happens a lot in Transylvania...but...Japan? So...do you want to know how it happened? Alright then...let's start...a week ago...on the day, I met...him..._

**-x-x-x-**

**(One Week Ago)**

**-x-x-x-**

"KAGOME! GID'OFF!"

"_Hm?"_ She muttered into her pillow. Cracking an eye only enough to see what or who was yelling at her. Her brothers messy and disheveled short black hair came into view as she blinked momentarily, the feel of his drenched shirt was beneath her fingers and was only _slightly_annoying. "Souta...why are you in my bed...and...Why are you wet?"

"Well..." He sighed and went into story mode.

_Souta walked into his big sisters room. He was eleven years old and after his father passed away eight years ago and his mother became bed-ridden only a year ago till today, he had become his sisters' wake up call. It cost less to use him, since her alarm clocks never had long life spans with her as their owner. He had tried twice now and she just kept ignoring him, so he had taken a plastic play pail that he used to play with when he was younger and filled it to the brim with cold water. After which, he'd made his way to her room and as he made to pour it on her...she had brought her hand against his gut accidentally...but painfully and it made his step back enough to lose his balance and spill it all over himself. Then he got up and made to shake her awake when she grabbed him and began hugging him like a pillow._

"...and...yeah, that's what happened."

"It serves you right."

"Yeah, well fine. I don't care if you don't make it in time for your entrance exam!"

"...Entrance Exam?"

...

She glanced to a calendar and stared at the square with a bright red circle around it and "**EE**" in the center in bright bold black marker.

"**EEE**

**EEEEEEEEEEEE**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**HHHHHHHHHH**

**HHH!"**

_So that is how my __morning started...alright, that's how most of my mornings started. Sadly, there was no catchy music or beat that followed me as I tripped out of bed, showered, dressed and ran to school. Nor was there that entourage of students high fiving me as I ran inside school, or guys whistling at me or calling my name out...actually...it was a little more like...this._

"Kagome!" Kagome glanced up through a pair of thin rimmed glasses, her long black hair was pulled into a messy bun and her school uniform were in a state of that of a studious student.

"Sango?" She frowned; Sango was one of the popular kids that enjoyed humiliating her in public.

"Yeah, look loser...I don't ask for stuff often, so you had better agree to this. I have a date with Naraku later and I need someone to do my math homework."

"Have you tried doing it yourself?"

"Haha, that's funny!" The girl was a little older than herself, with longer dark brown hair pulled into a high ponytail and mocha brown eyes that Kagome had always thought beautiful. "No," She said after giving a fake laugh. "You do it, and I'll give an all clear for you this week."

"...the week is almost over, it's Friday."

Sango scoffed, "Stop being selfish, today is the exam...so, either do this, or fail."

"How would me not doing your math homework cause me to fail my exam. The way I see it, you fail your math homework, and I go about my marry day."

She smiled cruelly, "Oh? You think it's that easy?" She looked behind Kagome and gave a curt nod. As Kagome made to turn around and look behind her, a hand took her arm in a vice grip and pulled her painfully behind the school grounds. Sango followed behind and smiled viciously as Kagome was knocked back against the stone walls of the school.

A sudden pain in her face caused her head to whiplash back against the wall and her hand to move to her face as she held back a cry of pain.

"I will make sure you can't take that exam,_ Ka-Go-Me_."

Kagome felt chills run down her spine, no longer did she fight back with the other girl; nodding her head, she caught the papers that were pushed painfully hard into her stomach. Falling to her knees, she inhaled painfully as her and her _accomplice_, left to torment some other unlucky student. "It hurts more and more each time I try to argue with her." She pulled out a mirror and looked at her right eye, already starting to bruise around the socket. _"...damn..." _The bell rang and mentally, she cursed. "Is everyone against me today!"

**-x-x-x-**

'_This sucks!'_ Sitting in her seat, Kagome had to listen as the teacher lectured her for _fighting_ while the students all snickered not so quietly behind their hands. "I understand; it won't happen again."

"I should hope not, now, let's get started on the exam."

She turned the packet on her desk over and began answering the questions one by one.

Honestly, it's not as if she looks the part of a fighter, but because she's got a few bruises, there is no other choice but that she was fighting, teachers were grate, really!

**-x-x-x-**

'_Mom wants me to practice for my next performance, so I'll stop by the ice rink on my way home, an hour practice will be fine. I still need to do her majesty's homework, and then my own. Oh...'_ Kagome sighed irritably, "Mom's going to kill me when she sees this bruise!"

"Maybe next time you'll hold your tongue,"

Kagome closed her eyes and prayed she'd just heard that voice in her head, turning as she opened her eyes back up, she once more sighed at the sight of Sango and her..._boyfriend_. "Yeah...I don't think that will happen." She shut her locker and pulled her shoes back on, shouldering her bag, she looked to Sango. "I have somewhere I need to be, so if you'll excuse me," She bowed mockingly, "Your royal pain in the ass." She said, and then left the girl gawking, cheeks flushed an angry red.

Making her way towards the Ice-Rink in Kyoto, she paid no heed to anyone staring at her strangely because of the black eye or the fact that she was running like her life depended on it. The fact of the matter was, she lost all of that confidence, if you could call it that, she sometime referred to it as stupidity, now she just wanted to find her self safely in the cold confines of the ice-rink.

Standing before the doors, she smiled and entered, walking up to the front desk, she pulled out her wallet and showed her membership I.D and photo I.D before the woman smiled and pulled out a box. "Mrs. Kaze informed that you would be stopping by, and requested I give this to you. Hope you enjoy your time at Hoshio Ice."

Kagome smiled as the woman bowed and bowed back, "Thank you, I will. Um, is Kagura going to be late again?"

"What's really late? She always get's here exactly one hour after the other teachers do. Never is she any earlier or any later...so...is she late?"

Kagome sighed, "No, I guess not..."

"Keep sighing like that and all the happiness inside will be lost."

Kagome frowned, "That's silly; you need to be happy to lose happiness." Turning, she left to the girls' locker room with the box in hand. Opening the box, Kagome smiled at her skating instructors gift. It was a cherry blossom pink figure skating dress with a double layer dip in red skirt. Black prints of cherry blossoms were at the left corner of the skirt, around her right breast and over her right shoulder. A black sash was sewn around the waist with geisha sleeves giving it a beautiful oriental look, nothing like the other figure skating outfits that girls wore during their performances. Undressing, she pulled the outfit on and looked in the mirror. Smiling, she pulled off her glasses, "I don't need you right now, papa..." She said, placing her glasses in her locker and letting her hair down. "...just, watch over me."

**-x-x-x-**

**(Elsewhere)**

**-x-x-x-**

"Oi!"

Golden orbs turned a cold glare on a boy with black hair tied up in a high ponytail, deep blue eyes and an annoying grin, "Kouga, to what do I own this unwanted visit?"

"Unwanted? You know you love me!" He threw an arm over the taller mans shoulder, catching his long silvery white hair with his arm and earning him a deep growl.

"Remove yourself,"

Kouga laughed, "Right, right, where's Ayame?"

"At the front desk, since it's still early, I haven't seen her really. She doesn't have restrictions like we do..."

"Mm, yeah, pays to be bitten...So, what's got your panties in a twist, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru, raised a thin brow at the odd expression, "Nothing you need to be concerned with, but...you heard about _him_, right?"

"_Him_...him? Who's him? There are a lot of _him_'s, especially when it comes to _you_. Let me list them, your father, your brother, Miroku, myself, Shippou...did I leave anyone out?"

"Yeah, the hunter...no go, you've listed all things that annoy me, while my mind had already been occupied by one annoyance already."

"Going, going, going...oh, and I thought Kagura was coming here again? What does she do here?"

"Interact."

Kouga's eyes widened, "You don't mean; Sesshoumaru, you need to put a restriction on her, if she starts to mingle too much with humans─"

"Leave!"

Footsteps all too familiar could be heard from behind him. "What's with all the shouting," A woman smiled, black hair pulled into a tight bun and red eyes that held a constant haze of envy stared ahead, slightly past Sesshoumaru. "Look at her, isn't she gorgeous."

Kouga and Sesshoumaru turned from where they stood on the second floor, looking out of the glass that circled the entire balcony they stood in that overlooked the skating rink. "She's amazing, so much passion, so much vitality...so much life."

Kouga scoffed, "Is that who you've been _interacting'_ with? You'll get kicked out of the covenant! Are you really ready to be exiled, Kagura!"

"Quiet down! These glass walls aren't soundproof you fool!" She looked back out to the girl who twirled a 360 in the air before landing with her left leg extended with her right hand out straight in front of her, and her left hand along side her left leg. "Her father was killed...and the killer was never convicted, despite so much evidence against him...did you know...the judge had actually been in on it from the beginning. He's dead now, though. I made it my job...to protect this girl. Human, only in body...she has more of a bite in her than she knows."

"Yeah, well...when you tell─"

"_I'm not going to tell anyone..."_ Her lips tickled his ears, so close, standing behind him without him even seeing her move; she held a dagger to his back. _"And neither will you, if you know what's good for you!"_

"_**Kagura!"**_

Kagura turned and looked out the window, smiling down to the girl, she held up her index finger before turning to the two men. "Stay out of my way; nothing will keep me from keeping that girl safe from the past, or safe in the future."

**-x-x-x-**

**(Back with Kagome)**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome watched her instructor enter the ice-rink and skated over to her, "Kagura!" She hugged the older woman who hugged back. "You're always so late! It's already getting dark outside," Kagome pouted, "Well...your here now, so I guess it doesn't matter."

Kagura smiled, "Sorry, I am sensitive to the light, it hurts my eyes, so I tend to remain a night owl. Shall we go ahead and get started on your routine?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh...Kagome," Kagura smiled, "Your outfit looks even more stunning then I thought it would on you. I'm glad."

Kagome blushed, "I'll go ahead and start, thank you!"

Kagura could feel the eyes of Sesshoumaru and Kouga on her, and smiled, "Go ahead and start at the fourth sequence, and do the Death Drop, hold it, and only when I say stop, can you stop."

"...um...okay,"

Kagome skated a circle around her instructor before jumping into the air, twirling and landing crouched with one leg drawn out before her, and both hands touching the tip of her skate blade, she looked to be in the fetus position as she spun around in the same spot multiple times.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve...your slowing, stop. I want you to practice that until you can hold it for twenty full spins."

Kagome sat on the ice and tried to stop the world around her from spinning. "Yeah, I understand."

Kagura looked up to see Sesshoumaru gone and Kouga staring wide eyed at the girl who was now standing and preparing to go again.

'_Annoying, all of them. Coming here just to watch, they know the stamina it takes to hold that position for just three spins, and most can't even do that! He must have seen it...Kagome...'_ Kagura looked back to Kagome, _'You are so much more than you think...if only...you had really been...your fathers' daughter...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the first chapter Alice-Chan! I hope you enjoy, I already have a pretty good idea about how the second chapter will go, so look forward to it! And everyone review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
